Into the Woods
by a-lil-nothing
Summary: An in betweener during Ep 8. Before the morning Naomi and Emily exit the tent together with JJ and after Effy runs off hallucinating her little head off.


**Title**: Into the Woods

**Pairing**: Naomi/Emily  
**Rating**: R  
**Words**: things we make sentences out of?  
**Summary**: Ep 8. An in betweener. Before the morning they exit the tent together (with JJ) and after Effy runs off hallucinating her little head off. I'm uncomfortable writing a sex scene with these two since they are under aged. But it still did. Lol. Part of the story, ya know? No Beta-ed so please point out mistakes and such and I'll correct them. English is not my first language and I love .

**PS**: A huge thank you to all that gave feedback and favorited my last fic. I really thought I'd be a one fic writer but I guess not. Thanks again!

*

Cook watched Freddie run after a tripped out Effy and sighed. Fuck 'em both, those two could suck his cock. Turning over to the remaining three at the camp ground he asked, "Anyone got a tissue?" as he wiped his bloody nose with his hand.

Naomi couldn't believe he'd asked them so casually. Like he hadn't just ruined everyone's lives. "Cook, leave. You've done enough."

His laugh was irritating, "I don't think so, blondie. Party's just warming up."

"Please, go." Emily coolly added. "You've destroyed everything. Happy?"

Cook's eyes lingered on JJ. JJ, however, didn't want to see him anymore. Especially after yelling at him to leave. He was starting to feel woozy, his breath coming in short spurts. He shook his head in defeat and went into the nearest tent to get away from Cook. He remembered he'd fortunately kept his pill holder in his pant's pocket and took his downer medicine, swigging from a warm beer bottle in the tent to swallow it down. He realized after that that he was actually in Emily and Naomi's tent. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down as he waited for his medicine to kick in.

"Jesus..." Naomi rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the bloke after JJ went into the shelter. Cook looked genuinely hurt. "Where are our fucking bags, Cook? I have a kit in there. You're bleeding everywhere."

Emily's face did not hide her surprise. Why was Naomi helping the bastard? He'd just fucked everyone over and deserved that whack over the head and punch in the nose. She looked at Naomi, confused.

Cook beamed. "Right around the bend. Wanna come with?"

"Not even if I were chained to you." was the quick reply. Cook simply laughed again and headed into the woods to retrieve the knapsacks.

"What you doing? He's mental." Emily asked once she believed Cook was out of earshot.

"He's hurt."

"He deserved it. Doing what he did and scaring us like that- fucking prick."

Naomi was about to reply but held back her retort. She stared as the twin pulled a lighter out of her grey sweater pocket and lit the campfire. The blonde stood near it, arms crossed, deep in thought. She knew Cook could be a good guy when he wanted to be but didn't feel like sharing the insight with Emily at the moment. She'd been observing them since they met- Cook, JJ, Freddie, Effy- and had come to the conclusion Cook was acting out because he'd lost his best mates and the girl and no mater how much he made it seem like he didn't care about anything Naomi knew deep down he did. She was still in shock about the whole Panda thing though.

Emily quietly watched her after starting the fire. She knew Naomi well enough already to know when Naomi wanted to be left alone and gather her thoughts. Sometimes Emily wished she'd actually talk it through with her instead of merely internalizing it. Since Emily was a talker and Naomi was a thinker, it was one of the things that drove her insane about their pseudo relationship.

Cook arrived with a few of the bags and dropped them near the tents. He looked over at the two girls standing next each other in silence and then went back for the rest.

Without warning, Emily tenderly turned Naomi's face towards hers and kissed her lips. She saw the question in Naomi's blue eyes. "For protecting me.", she answered.

"When?" Naomi realized what she meant. "Oh." She couldn't believe she was willing to take a bullet for the girl. But, shield her she did during the fright. "Does that make me the top then?"

Emily laughed. "No." She loved it when Naomi teased her like that. She moved to kiss her again but Cook came back to the camp. She pretended to rub her neck hoping Cook hadn't noticed she was closer than she should've been to Naomi's face.

"All righty, Naomikins." He handed her her 'warning: contains ideas' bag. "Here you are. Fix me up."

Emily narrowed her eyes. She didn't like him calling her that- it just wasn't right. "I'm going to check on JJ." And off she went into the tent.

*

Cook's cut was halfway closed as he continued to wipe his bloody nose. He was surprised he was actually trying to be careful about it and not get any blood on Naomi's blue sweater. She was dressing his head wound after cleaning it out and putting some antiseptic on it.

"Effy got you good, didn't she?"

"Quite a slugger there. You sure you know what you're doing?" he drank from a beer bottle he'd swiped out of the cooler.

"I took a safety course a few years back." Naomi finally finished and stepped away from the boy. "You might need some stitches. I'm surprised you're not comatose.", she mentioned as she gathered the items of the first aid kit and put them back in their place.

"Hard head." Cook smiled.

"Above or below the neck?"

Cook laughed. He really did like Naomi. From the very first day they met she never took any of his shit and the lass was actually quite funny. "Wanna finish what we started or is it still not a goer?"

"Sorry." Naomi answered. "It'll never be a goer."

Cook could tell she was being truthful, "It's the redhead, ain't it?"

The blonde's eyes widened, "Cook-"

He almost laughed again at her startled gaze, "It's alright, babe. Don't fuck me over and I won't fuck you over."

"Is that your way of telling me you'll keep shtum?" Is that how it worked with Cook? Don't cross him and he won't cross you?

Cook grinned, "I wouldn't mind seeing Katie's reaction but yeah. It's our dirty little secret."

His smile just exasperated her, "Fuck off." After all, it was anything but dirty.

*

"Em?" Naomi called out to the redhead as she stood in front their green tent, "Ems? Come outside." Once a curious Emily did, she asked, "How's JJ?"

"Asleep. Those meds sure work fast." Emily took a quick look around the camp, "Where's the prick head?"

"Gone home."

"Good…" After a few seconds of silence Emily inquired, "Did you want something?"

Naomi nervously motioned to a blanket she'd set up near the fire. A few of their things were littered about it. "Come sit by the fire with me. I've got vodka and spliffs." She shyly smiled.

"Cheeky." Emily's lips curled up in a grin. She was pleased to see Naomi was a romantic at heart.

However, as soon as they sat down a self-conscious silence surrounded them. Naomi was first to take a drink, then Emily. Emily lit the spliff and took two deep breaths of it before handing it to Naomi. After the blonde inhaled twice, she looked over and winked at Emily. Within a few seconds their lips were pressing against each others. The kissing was furious, loving and breathtaking.

Emily threw what was left of the spliff into the fire, not caring that it wasn't even half finished, as Naomi's hands sneaked inside, caressing her belly. She speedily laid down on the blanket, Naomi on top of her- kissing her senseless. Their frenzied maneuvering deposited dried up leaves and forest dirt all over the blanket and themselves but they didn't care. They had more pressing concerns.

"Layers. Too many layers. Why is that?" Naomi asked in between kisses.

Emily's hands were on the blonde's neck, keeping her close. "Because we're in the bloody woods again and it's fucking freezing. That's why." She kissed her hard, her hands wandering all over the blondes' body seeking entrance and a stroke of her smooth skin.

Naomi's fingers were nearing Emily's bra. "Let's go inside before the others come back." She kissed the redhead's neck, jaw, lips.

"Which tent?" she struggled to say out loud. Being with Naomi always cross wired her senses. Emily was surprised she was even coherent

Naomi kissed her, "Ours." She pressed her palms against Emily's fabric covered breasts and kissed her again. Their legs curled together even more, the little sighs drove her crazier with lust.

"JJ's in there." Emily could only whisper.

Naomi pulled away and looked at the girl beneath her, "Oh, for fucks sake."

Emily couldn't help giggling. "But, he sleeps really deeply." She raised her eyebrow in a dare.

"He won't wake up?"

"He's medicated." The redhead twirled them over, Naomi on her back now, their legs still intertwined, and she kissed her neck- just under her ear, "You'll just have to be quiet."

Naomi moaned in response to the redhead, "I can't help it." Especially when Emily did that.

Emily laughed as she pulled away and reached out for Naomi's hand. They kissed again as the blonde rose from the blanket. They parted and took a look at their clothes. Emily had leaves in her hair, Naomi on her clothes. They struggled to kiss and shake the leaves off and walk towards the tent at the same time. They paused all kissage so Emily could open the flap to the tent. Once inside they noticed JJ was asleep in the very middle of the tent- splayed out.

"He's hogging the floor." Naomi cursed, not too loudly. Not only was JJ getting in the way of Emily time but she was also crouching uncomfortably inside the tent.

Emily was looking down at JJ trying to figure out this conundrum. "Help roll him over."

"What?" Naomi wasn't sure she'd heard right.

Emily moved closer to the boy and motioned with her arms, "Roll him over."

"Are you shitting me?"

Emily adored Naomi's facial expressions almost as much as the girl herself. "Come on." She smiled.

JJ was heavier than they'd originally thought but eventually they managed to roll him on his side and towards the edge of the tent. Out of the blue, JJ mumbled in his sleep. Emily and Naomi looked at each other, worried they'd accidentally woken him up. JJ simply mumbled again.

Emily shook her head, dismissing it. "That's normal. He mumbles in his sleep. A lot."

"How would you kno-"

Emily ceased Naomi's question with a quick kiss. Due to the curvature of the tent the taller girls' lips were closer to hers than usual and Emily was thanking her good fortune. They continued to kiss as Emily pulled Naomi's blue sweater over her head, her own yellow one came off too. "Oh, I'm stuck." … They struggle to lie down on the tent floor- trying not to awaken JJ whilst figuring out the best way to get comfortable in the small space. It was tricky. They had a few hit and misses- Naomi almost elbowed Emily in the face. "Careful." … Their shoes were discarded, some additional clothes as well. But, the cold crept in and the two quickly got under some blankets already laid out on the ground from when they set up the tent. "Move just a bit. There. Thanks" … They laid down facing each other and rested, their eyes beholding the girl in front of them.

"You all right?" Naomi broke the silence as Emily's brown eyes bore into her.

"Uh, there seems to be a rock on my bum."

JJ jerked in his sleep and elbowed Emily's lower back, pushing her further into Naomi. "Ow!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry. He just elbowed me…" Thoughts ceased as Naomi lovingly ran her fingers through her bangs and behind her ear. Blue eyes sparkled as a small leaf was taken out of her hair. Naomi looked so serious after that. "What?"

"I really like you. I do." She murmured.

Emily smiled and kissed her softly. "I like you too." She looked pleased with herself as she gently grabbed Naomi's hand and moved it underneath her skirt, inside her legging, in her knickers. She continued to lovingly kiss Naomi. As the intensity inside her grew Emily's breath hitched. She tenderly touched Naomi's forehead with her own, their breaths mixing, their heat feeding off each other.

Naomi watched her face. Taking in the closed eyes, the parted pinkish red lips, the sweaty brow. Emily's breathing came in shorter bursts as Naomi's fingers worked her magic. The buzzing of energy was overwhelming to the blonde. She'd never felt anything like this. Ever.

Emily's hips gyrated, a part of her wanting to stop it since she could feel JJ pressed at her back and another part of her wanting to pull Naomi closer to her and just fuck her senseless in this tiny tent. Emily reached out and did just that. She smoothly grabbed Naomi by the back of her neck and pressed their lips together again as her orgasm washed over her. Her breath hiccupped from the intensity of it. She wrapped hers arms around Naomi- the girl affectionately kissing her face as she settled back to earth.

JJ mumbled again.

"You'll wake him up." The blonde warned.

"Oh, I don't give a fuck." Emily honestly couldn't care less at this point.

Naomi chuckled, "Neither do I." as she moved in to kiss Emily again. It was her turn to swivel.

*

The next morning it was hard not to laugh out loud when JJ asked, "You ladies like to wriggle, don't you?"

*

Fin


End file.
